


and i hope you know, i won't let go

by malignance



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, hoenslty idk lmao i made this rlly quick bc i wanted to test out writing jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone's a little in love with jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i hope you know, i won't let go

"Spicy."

Jackson breaks out into laughter, hand slapping onto his knee as he clutches onto BamBam, who's laughing just as much, and is equally as drunk. Yerin hides her silent laughter behind her hand, but it's not as if Jimin doesn't know what she's doing, as if they didn't know the ins and outs of each other as much as they knew themselves.

" _Spicy._ "

Jimin repeats, eyes narrowing. There doesn't seem to be any bad connotations, but considering Yugyeom was the one who had said it, she's sure she can't take it as a compliment.

Jaebum has just graduated from college, grown up as he's always been and taking the next steps to becoming an adult, to becoming someone that has to rely on themself. BamBam texts everyone with two hours notice to show up at Jinyoung's house to commemorate the occasion. Jimin hadn't wanted to come, initially, it'd been so long since she's seen everyone and the last time they were all together, things got, _strange_. But Yugyeom had whined into the other end of the phone "Come on, we haven't been together as a whole in so long, please?" and Jimin had given in.

If she'd said no though, and stayed at home like she had planned, maybe she wouldn't be sitting in a circle on the floor of Jinyoung's lounge, as everyone around her attempted to describe her with one word, while absolutely plastered. She wasn't any less drunk herself, but more conscious, with Youngjae leaning into her left side, giggling at nothing, and Jungkook on her right, rigid and stiff.

Jinyoung frowns, cheeks tinged pink due to the alcohol. "What does that even mean?"

"It means," Jaehyung slurs, leaning forward a bit too much as he reaches a finger out to point at Jimin, "that he thinks she's _hot!_ "

There's a pause, a beat of silence. And then the whole room erupts into cheers, Jackson and BamBam half yelling and half laughing against each other, Yerin clapping as she bursts into hysterics, while Jaehyung recites lyrics to Uptown Funk amidst all the chaos. Jinyoung merely snorts, and Jaebum looks almost disappointed, like he always does. Jimin feels bad about Jungkook, who's just been sitting beside her the whole night, keeping to himself mostly, in his own little bubble of awkward. That was her fault, she supposed. Jungkook was a lot livelier before he had confessed his feelings for her, before she had turned him down. But she doesn't like to think about how she ruined him for a while, so she takes another swig of vodka and curses at the burning sensation in her throat.

Yugyeom's blushing, sputtering as he scrambles for an explanation. "No! That's not- That's not what I meant!"

"Hey guys, do you remember when Yugyeom used to have the _biggest_ crush on Jimin?"

If it was possible, Yugyeom blushes even more, his head ducking down to avoid any eye contact.

Jimin sighs, cradles the vodka bottle closer to herself and hopes the night will go by faster.

"Okay, Jaebum you're up!"

"Uh," He hesitates, fumbles in that awkward way he does, before he spits out a soft, "beautiful."

Jimin chokes.

The whole room falls silent again. Jaebum looks as if he wants a hole to open up in the floor and swallow him whole.

"Right... Moving on. Jinyoung."

"Talented."

Jimin grins, shooting him a silent thank you with her gaze. He returns it with a small smile. She knew there was a reason Jinyoung was her favourite.

"Boo, that's boring. Youngjae you go next."

"Cute."

Youngjae shifts against Jimin's side, and pokes a finger at her cheek. "Not as cute as Coco, but still cute."

Jimin laughs, fond. "You're the best."

When Youngjae smiles, it still shines as bright as when he's sober. Jimin is glad that amongst friends like Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom and Jaehyung, there were friends like Jinyoung and Youngjae, that just made things a little better sometimes.

"Jungkook your turn!"

_Oh no._

"Perfect."

 _Of course_. Jungkook's looking at her now, with that gaze, piercing and heavy and it makes something churn in her stomach. Guilt? Not quite. Dread? Sure. Either way Jimin is uncomfortable, and wants, no part of Jungkook's gaze or Jungkook's intentions or Jungkook's feelings, so she finally places the vodka bottle down, pushes Youngjae onto Jinyoung's shoulder instead and makes for the balcony.

She can hear Jaebum leaning over to smack Jungkook across the back of his head, the image of his cheeks red and his expression one of shame clear in her mind. She doesn't remember how being with friends had ended up this complicated. She remembers when she could still joke around with Jungkook and have him laugh instead of blush and turn away. She remembers when Yugyeom wouldn't stare at her with such a far away look when he thinks she doesn't notice, like she was a star he couldn't reach. She remembers when Jaebum was just Jaebum, reliable and firm, before he softened his edges for her and started hovering around her, like he was trying to protect her from something she didn't know.

She was tired.

"Looks like everyone's in love with you."

Jimin snaps her head around, half worried maybe it was Jungkook who had come to find her, before she meets a familiar grin and her shoulders drop.

"Too bad, huh?"

He steps forward, arms brushing against hers as he leans against the balcony railing next to her.

"Why?"

Jimin scoffs, lips tugging into a small smile. 

"Too bad I'm in love with you."

He echoes his own smile back at her, their fingertips just barely grazing each other.

"Good. Then I have you all to myself."

Laughter spills from Jimin's lips as a pair of arms suddenly come to wrap around her waist to spin her around. He looks up at her, not like the way Yugyeom does when he's yearning, or Jungkook when he's longing, or Jaebum when he's missing, he looks at her the way he always has, like she was his entire world and more. She doesn't think anyone else can look at her like that but him.

"Yah! Jackson, Jimin, get your asses back in here! We're not done with the game yet!"


End file.
